


Teamwork and Paperwork

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [30]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Bureaucracy, Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Paperwork, Stressed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Teamwork, The Arrangement (Good Omens), helpful crowley (good omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale has paperwork, and it's not going well. Crowley has an idea.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 27. Prompt: Half-Written.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Teamwork and Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I inadvertently wrote a 1400-word story which takes place just before this scene. While this work can definitely be read on its own, you may want to first or also read the prequel. If so, see [A Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234901).

“This isn’t getting anywhere,” Aziraphale says aloud, pushing his half-written report aside.

“What isn’t?” Crowley asks from the sofa.

“Paperwork.”

“ _Obviously._ I mean, what part? I just watched you filling out dozens of pages.”

“The narrative section. I need to describe—”

“—everything you’ve done since last check-in? Hell has those too. I make mine up.”

So does Aziraphale. “I usually have more time to think.”

Crowley leans forward, looking suddenly inspired. “What if I did it?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’ll write your report.” Crowley smirks. “Bet it’s mostly about thwarting me anyway.”

True. “But…”

“Swap?” Crowley pulls a sheaf of sulfur-scented pages out of the air. “Mine’s due next week. You do my narrative, I do yours.”

“That’s cheating,” Aziraphale protests.

Crowley lifts an eyebrow.

Aziraphale subsides. “But no more than the Arrangement.”

And writing about Crowley’s activities does sound more interesting. They swap.

“Should I write about that July internet outage?” Aziraphale suggests.

“Absolutely. _Could’ve_ been my work. Mention the M25, too. I always mention the M25.”

Aziraphale starts writing.

“Can I say you blessed that bakery for the greater good?” Crowley asks.

“It _was_ the greater good. Their pastries are _scrumptious_.”

Never has paperwork been more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you're interested in more background as to why Crowley was sitting watching Aziraphale do paperwork, see [A Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234901).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
